


To that lonely song

by musguita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nueva York no es el apartamento en Midtown East, no es Juilliard y las luces del West End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To that lonely song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/gifts).



> En respuesta a este [prompt](http://hoomygoth.livejournal.com/174629.html?thread=1454629#t1454629) e inspirado en [esta canción](http://youtu.be/UznHTBZIa8E). Después del comentario de Jeff Davis sobre Derek bailando lento, me he sentido obligada a hacer un mínimo cambio al final.

La habitación no era lo suficiente amplia, la cama siempre en medio y el espacio limitado. La música, invariablemente una pieza clásica, viajaba por el pasillo y se colaba por el fino hueco que había entre la puerta y el suelo. Era la banda sonora del segundo piso. Solía dejar la puerta abierta y a Derek se le olvidaba por qué se había levantado y dejado de lado cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo. Se paraba en el marco y la observaba en silencio ensayar movimientos frente al espejo del armario. Cuando eran más pequeños Laura le dejaba sentarse en el centro de la cama y Derek la miraba absorto y maravillado. Jugaban a que Laura realizaba un movimiento y él adivinaba cuál era.

Había una fluidez en su cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con lo extraordinario de su naturaleza, algo que era sólo _Laura_. No podía hacer un touetté en tournant y los ejercicios de barra los hacía en el cuarto de baño utilizando el toallero. Siempre ensayaba la postura de las manos y los pies, la suavidad y precisión que le daba a cada pequeño detalle; la curvatura exacta de la espalda. Se quitaba las zapatillas de punta rosa pálido con pies doloridos, siempre tardaba en curar las ampollas.

Nueva York ya no es el sueño de su hermana. Son la calles que le recuerdan lo que podría haber sido, es la escuela de baile infantil que hay a dos manzanas de su edificio y que Derek rodea porque es incapaz de pasar por allí sin sentirse físicamente enfermo.

Nueva York no es el apartamento en Midtown East, no es Juilliard y las luces del West End. Es un loft en el Upper West Side. El último lugar al que han decidido huir, un refugio que han elegido sin pensar. A poca distancia del bar en el que Laura ha conseguido un empleo, aunque nada tenga que ver con sus sueños.

Derek ya tiene dieciocho años, un trabajo como repartidor por las mañanas y otro de dependiente de un 7-Elleven por las tardes. Tiene la intención de decirle a su hermana que hay una escuela de ballet en Brooklyn, que echa de menos verla bailar y El arte de la fuga de Bach. Hay dos entradas en un cajón para el ballet que compró por su último cumpleaños que demuestran que Derek está lleno de intenciones y nada de valor.

Los viernes por la noche Henry deja que Derek entre en el local con la única condición de mantenerse sentado en un taburete en la barra, justo en la esquina que hay al lado de la entrada a los servicios. La música siempre está alta, los sonidos graves vibran bajo los pies y ahogan los gemidos de los que se atreven a desafiar la norma de Henry sobre nada de sexo en los servicios. El olor es insoportable, una mezcla del vapor espeso de la máquina de humo, sudor, colonias y perfumes y si aspira fuerte, apesta a sexo y meados. Respirar por la boca no es mejor, se le acumulan los sabores en el paladar.

Laura se pasa la noche poniendo copas, soportando impertinencias, espantando a gente que le dobla la edad y se acercan a ligar con él y aprovechando los minutos libres para preguntarle por el trabajo e insistir sobre los papales de la solicitud que hay encima de la mesa de la cocina. Hacia el final, a unos minutos de que consigan echar al último cliente regazado y cierren las puertas, en el hilo musical empiezan a sonar clásicos de los ochenta. Henry se sienta con una cerveza y le cuenta a cualquiera que le quiera escuchar lo mejores que eran aquellos años. 

Suena una balada rock, una de esas clásicas que hacen que el amor parezca algo intenso y épico. Laura sale de la barra, con sus zapatos de tacón rojos a juego con el pintalabios. Tiene una goma en la muñeca que utiliza para recogerse la melena en un moño improvisado y que deja caer mechones sobre la cara y alrededor del cuello. Se ríe por algo que ha dicho Anton, otro camarero, en respuesta al casi monólogo nostálgico de Henry. La sonrisa que le queda dibujada en los labios es más que el fantasma al que se ha ido acostumbrado. Es radiante en comparación, tanto que Derek la siente golpearle en el pecho.

Es una sonrisa que se confabula con Alone de Heart y tira de la poca valentía que le queda. Derek la coge de la mano y la obliga a subirse a una de las pocas mesas que hay repartidas alrededor de la sala. Se le pegan los zapatos cuando mueve los pies y Laura suelta otra carcajada áspera. Derek la rodea la cintura con los brazos, se encoge porque hace un par de años ya que mide unos tres centímetros más. Laura no ha dejado de usar la misma colonia todos estos años, la reacción química de su cuerpo no ha cambiado. Es familiar y seguro.

Derek no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, su madre solía decir que no había ni un solo hueso con ritmo en su cuerpo. Siempre fue torpe en la mejor de las circunstancias. Pero esto, esto sabe hacerlo. No requiere mucho esfuerzo y se deja guiar por Laura, quien se mueve lento y murmura la melodía en su oreja. Derek aprieta los brazos y Laura le responde con una mano en la nuca y apoyando la frente en su hombro. Sus lágrimas huelen amargas y Derek piensa en los dos años que han pasado, en todos los que no son él y ya no van a poder verla bailar. En que lo echa de menos más que al resto de todas esas cosas que creía que eran sus sueños y deseaba.

Piensa en todas las batallas que va a tener que pelear hasta que la convenza para que vuelva a hacerlo.

 

**fin.**


End file.
